


Mug Shot

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Victor does actually do the dishes. For the most part, Victor is rather tidy; he kept his room in Hasetsu clean, and his—notheir— apartment  is equally as clean. Not that Victor isn’t forgetful from time to time with some aspects of cleaning house—mugs, in particular. As a result, they tidy up on their days off. Every week, Sundays are their days off. Which means that Sunday is Mug Day, as they’ve so affectionately decided to call it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came about during a skype chat between me and [ impolitecanadian ](http://www.impolitecanadian.tumblr.com)
> 
> she also came up with the title bc she's fucking brilliant
> 
> all spellings are taken from the official website

Contrary to popular belief, Victor does actually do the dishes. For the most part, Victor is rather tidy; he kept his room in Hasetsu clean, and his—no _their_ — apartment is equally as clean. Not that Victor isn’t forgetful from time to time with some aspects of cleaning house—mugs, in particular. As a result, they tidy up on their days off. Every week, Sundays are their days off. Which means that Sunday is Mug Day, as they’ve so affectionately decided to call it.

——

The first Sunday after the end of the season, the alarm went off at 8:00 AM, and Yuri groaned and pulled the covers over his head while Victor stretched out above him to turn it off. Victor pulls them back to press a kiss against Yuri’s forehead, stifling a giggle at his fiance’s scrunched face. His hand reached to slip up under the hem of Yuri’s shirt, tickling his sides. Yuri swatted his hand and rolled out of bed with a grunt. An empty mug fell over.

“Victor...why is there a mug on the floor next to the bed?” Yuri asked, eyes narrowed.

Victor smiled sheepishly, “Uh...Makkachin did it?”

“Yeah, sure. Because Makkachin loves drinking hot chocolate in the middle of the night,” Yuri retorted, walking into the closet to grab a pair of running pants.

“She _might_ ,” Victor countered, eyeing Yuri appreciatively as he walked back into the bedroom, pulling a fresh shirt over his head.

“She’s a _dog_ , Victor,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “She can’t even have chocolate.”

“Yuri, I—”

“Put it in the sink,” Yuri cut him off, pulling on a sweatshirt, “I’m going to take Makkachin for a walk and get breakfast for us. When I get back, we’re gonna find all the other mugs that you’ve abandoned in the apartment.”

Victor flopped back down on the bed with a groan, “Fine,” he whined, “I want the pastry with the raspberry filling not the strawberry.”

Yuri leaned over the bed to press of a soft kiss to Victor’s lips, “Of course.”

Yuri turned and walked out of the bedroom, feeling rather than seeing Victor’s eyes on his ass. He grabbed Makkachin’s leash off the coat rack, with a quiet “I know you hate it, but there’s too many cars. We have to be careful.” After he lost Vicchan and the scare during the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri was terrified of anything happening to Makkachin. He double checked the leash to make sure that it was secure, slipped on his sneakers, and set off at a light jog towards the bakery a few blocks over. 

When Yuri got back, Victor had moved to the couch after filling Makkachin’s food bowl, and had pushed a few of the mugs on the coffee table to the side so he could put his feet up. Yuri set the coffee and pastries from the bakery on the kitchen counter, and walked over to the couch to give Victor another kiss. 

“I got breakfast for us,” He murmured against Victor’s lips, “After we finish, we’ll get to work. Sound good?”

Victor hummed in agreement, and pressed one more kiss to Yuri’s lips before moving to a barstool at the kitchen counter. They set to work on drinking their coffee and eating the pastries—he made sure to get the raspberry filling Victor liked—and Yuri would occasionally poke Victor in the side whenever he got him trying to sneak some of their breakfast to Makkachin. 

As soon as they drained their to-go cups of coffee and finished their breakfast, they got to work. They started in the living room, collecting all of the mismatched mugs Victor had accumulated over the years and put them in the sink. Victor was the one who kept forgetting his cups of tea, coffee, and hot chocolate all over the apartment, and he was the one who got to wash the mugs every Sunday morning. Yuri helped him round them all up, but it was up to Victor to wash them.

They combed through all the rooms, and sometimes they raced to see who could get more mugs first. It was usually Yuri, as more often than not, Victor would get distracted by the sight of Yuri in the morning light, smiling as Makkachin followed them around. Although sometimes the distractions were deliberate, such as Yuri bending over as he faced away from Victor. Or he would wrap his arms around Victor to kiss him enthusiastically before quickly moving away, leaving Victor standing there in a daze. Not that Victor was complaining about being distracted. He would happily lose every mug race with Yuri in favor of Yuri kissing him senseless.

In the bathroom, Yuri found a mug in the medicine cabinet that Victor had placed there when he brushed his teeth after he drank his coffee. And that wasn’t even the oddest.

“Victor, why is there a mug in the shower?” Yuri asked, “I know it wasn’t there yesterday morning when we took a shower.”

Victor rubbed the back of his neck, “I may have had some coffee this morning before I showered when you went out.”

“ _Before_ you showered?”

“Okay, I kinda finished it right after I stepped in and forgot about it,” Victor explained.

Yuri sighed and put the mug in Victor’s hands, “Take that to the sink,” he ordered, giving Victor a kiss on the cheek as he walked past him back towards their bedroom.

Victor added the mug to the ever-growing pile in the sink, and then went to join Yuri in the bedroom. Only Yuri wasn’t in the bedroom. Victor shrugged and flitted around the room; he grabbed a few mugs off their nightstands, and then another that had ended up on one of the shelves. After he had picked up two that he had abandoned on the floor on his side of the bed, he turned around and noticed Yuri standing in the doorway to their walk-in closet, holding a single mug in his hands and looking absolutely befuddled.

“Victor,” Yuri started slowly, “Why was there a mug in the closet?”

Victor giggled, “It wasn’t ready to come out.”

Yuri’s grip tightened on the mug, “I want a divorce,” he said in a grave tone despite his eyes twinkling.

“We’re not even married yet!” Victor shouted with indignation.

A snort escaped from Yuri’s mouth and within seconds, he was doubled over laughing. “Oh my god,” he wheezed, “You should have seen your face.”

“Yuri, why are you so mean to me?” Victor pouted, and he moved to cross his arms before realizing that they were full of mugs.

Yuri placed the mug he was holding into the pile in Victor’s arms, “Because I love you. Now go do the dishes.”

Victor washed the mugs, and Yuri dried them and put them back in the cupboard. After they were finished, Victor dropped down onto the couch with a huff, and Yuri made them each a mug of tea. They sat together, snuggled up against one another and drinking their tea for a while. Until Victor’s fingers wandered to the inside of Yuri’s knee and started tracing small circles.

“Victor,” Yuri said quietly, his voice low.

Victor’s fingers trailed upwards at that, dancing along the seam of Yuri’s sweatpants, “What is it, love?”

Victor tried to smile innocently at Yuri, pretending his fingers weren’t driving Yuri mad. Yuri growled and grabbed Victor’s mug from him, putting it on the coffee table along with his own. He quickly straddled Victor, hovering just above his fiance’s lap. Victor grinned and nipped at Yuri’s neck.

“Victor,” Yuri moaned, “Not in front of Makkachin.”

Yuri felt Victor’s grin against his neck, and without any warning, Victor stood up while still holding onto Yuri. Yuri laughed and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor walked the two of them into the bedroom, kicking the door shut, leaving behind two half-full mugs that would probably not be cleaned until the following Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com) come yell at me about victor and his coffee mugs


End file.
